Five time's the Charm
by Salazar Marvolo
Summary: It was a warm summer day, when Kyoraku Shunsui first met Ukitake Juushiro. But of course, at the time both of them had absolutely no idea what kind of adventure would begin with their first encounter. And just how many people they would come to meet and love in the following years. Full explanation inside. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own anything...all belongs to the king: Tite Kubo ^^

My friends, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter of this Story :) It will start with Juushiro x Shunsui but I will steadily add characters until it is an: Juushiro x Shunsui x Kisuke x Shinji x Ichigo Story (I know...don't judge me XD)

Tell me if you want me to continue the Story.

Your support always motivates me to continue writing my stories and to keep doing my best :)

Thank you ~ Sal

* * *

 **Five Times the Charm**

It was a warm summer day, when Kyoraku Shunsui first met Ukitake Juushiro. But of course, at the time both of them had absolutely no idea what kind of adventure would begin with their first encounter. And just how many people they would come to meet and love in the years following their first meeting.

Now let's find out how these two came to be…

Kyoraku was just on his way to his class, the first class he would ever attend on his beginning aspiration to become a Shinigami. He had chosen to become a Shinigami mostly because they were well liked among the higher ups and the Shinigami Academy had the prettiest girls in the Sereitei. The Kyoraku Family was well off, so he could have chosen any job he wanted, he only had to agree to becoming the family head in the future. He was more than fine with that as long as they let him drink sake and chase pretty girls. He nervously glanced up and down the corridor in hopes of finding someone who could help him find his class room.

It was his first day, in celebration of that he had spend the last night drinking, resulting in him sleeping in and almost missing his first day of school altogether. Finally, he found someone that looked like an older student, rushing over he nervously scratched his head and gave his typical charming smile. "Hello there! I am sorry to trouble you, but it looks like I got lost on my first day of school. You wouldn't happen to know the direction to classroom 105, would you?" The older student looked him up and down with a slightly amused smirk but nodded and pointed in the direction Kyoraku had come from. "Just down there. It's the first door on the left. Looks like they let a lot of troublemakers in this year too." With that he laughed and walked away, leaving Kyoraku to hurry into the direction he was told.

The door was already closed, knocking softly he slid the door open and poked his head in. All his classmates were already seated and stared at him standing in the door. Putting up the front of confidence he had perfected over the years he gave a bright smile and turned to the teacher. "Sorry sir. I got lost and couldn't find the classroom, luckily an older student helped me out, otherwise I would have had to spend the rest of my days wandering the school corridors." The last part of the sentence was said with a flamboyant and awfully dramatic flair as Kyoraku gestured wildly to get his feelings across. The teacher gave an annoyed sigh at his attitude but jerked his head to let him know to enter and sit down.

Silently Kyoraku made his way through the rows to the only remaining seat in the far back. He sat down and nervously stared at his desk for a few seconds, completely ignoring the teacher taking their attendance. He felt someone tug at his sleeve and looked over. A white-haired boy was sat next to him, he had a kind smile on his lips, his skin was pale, and it looked smooth to the touch, like porcelain. But the most catching thing about his appearance were his eyes, they were a chocolate brown so deep it looked like they were constantly swirling and melting, sucking him in with the kindness reflected in their depths.

He sucked a nervous breath in and realized that he had been staring way to long for it to be normal. The boy next to him reached his hand out for him to shake, ignoring the fact that Kyoraku had been ogling him. "My names Juushiro. Juushiro Ukitake. And you are?" he whispered softly. Kyoraku swallowed past the lump in his throat and gripped his hand in a firm handshake. "Shunsui. Shunsui Kyoraku." He quickly let go of Juushiros hand, and turned back to the front after giving Juushiro-kun a smile back. During the duration of his first lecture he could not concentrate at all. He spent the time glancing at Juushiro and, to his joy, catching him glancing at him too. At the end of the class he got out of his seat with a sigh and stretched his arms over his head. He heard someone clear their throat next to him. Turning around he found Juushiro looking at him and biting his lip. "Want to go to the next classroom together? It would be a shame if you were condemned to wander the halls of this school for the rest of your time." After that he gave a cheeky smile. Kyorkau felt a grin stretch across his face. "Sure." While walking next to him down the hall Kyoraku couldn't help but think _. I guess this is the start of an amazing friendship._

Several months following their first encounter, a slightly annoyed Juushiro Ukitake is currently searching the Seireitei for his friend. "Shun-chan! Shun-chan! SHUNSUI!" With a groan Shunsui raised his head to inspect the person that had interrupted his nap. Juushiro was bend over him with a strict frown on his face. "Really! I have been searching for you all over! And where do I find you? Outside taking a nap under a tree in the middle of winter! You'll catch a cold like this you know." Juushiro grew grimmer with every word he spoke. This was his Juushiro being worried for him. "I am so sorry, my handsome friend. But sleeping here has it's perks you know." He said with a teasing grin. "And what would those be?" Juushiro asked him in obvious doubt. "Well I can never get too hot - OWW!" He rubbed at the lump on his head that was slowly growing from where Juushiro had hit him over the head. "You are so mean to me Juu-chan!" Kyoraku said while flailing his arms and puckering his lips.

Juushiro heaved a sigh and let himself fall into the snow next to Shunsui. "You really should take better care of yourself. You know I am not always around to take care of you." Juushiro accompanied this with a slightly troubled smile. Shunsui smiled back at him. Silence settled over them for a few seconds. Until Shunsui spoke up suddenly. "Nee Juushiro." Juushiro looked over at the tone of voice he was hearing from Shunsui. "What is it?" he asked softly, wondering if his friend had something important to tell him. Suddenly he had a handful of snow in his face, sputtering he wiped at it to get the snow out of his eyes and was met with a widely grinning Shunsui. "It's been snowing for weeks now and we haven't had one snowball fight yet!" Shunsui told him, still smiling brightly. His smile was wiped away when he felt a snowball hit him directly in his face. "Ohh, it's so on now!" Shunsui yelled with a loud whoop.

They spend the next half hour having a mini snowball war at the top of a hill near the Sogyoku, overlooking the entire Sereitei. Completely out of breath, wet to the bone and shaking from the cold both fell in the snow under the tree. Shunsui sat up and looked over a Juushiro. Juushiros hair was wet and sticking to his face in odd places. Raising his hand and bending over him he softly brushed a few strands of hair out of Juushiros face. Juushiros eyes fluttered open and locked with Shunsuis. They were openly staring at each other, no hidden glances like they had been sharing for the last few months.

No brushes of a hand or shoulder that lingered a little longer than strictly necessary. No looking at each other only to blush and look the other way. Juushiros breath was a little fast, but no longer due to the exhaustion caused by their snowball fight. His heart was racing and all he could think about were Shunsuis stormy grey eyes and his soft looking lips. He nervously liked his lips, alienating his eyes from jumping from Shunsuis eyes to his lips and back.

After a million years, that couldn't have been more than a few seconds, Shunsuis finally bend down and captured his lips. He kept the kiss surprisingly chase, a hesitant brush, that completely knocked the breath out of Juushiros lungs. Shunsui quickly broke away, his eyes open wide in panic and excitement. They were back to staring at one another again, and Juushiro was quickly getting sick of it. He just had had a taste of these lips and now they were back in the same situation as before. Well fuck that. With this thought in mind he reached his hands up, firmly looking them behind Shunsuis neck and pulled him down in a searing kiss. Shunsui quickly got over his initial shock and they kept their lips firmly locked in a heated tongue battle, no longer shivering from the cold but from arousal and uncensored need coursing through their veins.

"Shunsui-." Juushiro gasped breathlessly when they broke apart only for Shunsui to attack his neck with bites and kissed. Shunsui rested his head on Juushiros shoulder and took a few breaths before looking up at him. A dazed smile was still gracing his lips, Juushiro knew he wasn't looking much better. "Hey." Shunsui whispered a little hoarsely. "Hey." Juushiro whispered back. Clearing his throat, a little nervously Shunsui bit his lip. "Not to make any assumptions based on the fact that you just gave me the best kiss of my life but…Does this mean we are going out?" Shunsui asked, trying to lighten the mood with his typical sense of humor. Juushiro laughed a little. "Well…that depends…" Shunsui crooked an eyebrow and looked at his. "Depends on what?" He asked. "Your answer of course." Now Shunsui looked confused. "What ans-" "I like you." Shunsui grinned, broke out into a laugh and bend down to deeply kiss Juushiros smiling lips. "I like you too." He whispered back.

Quite the story, but it is far from over. Juushiro and Shunsui might have met, but there is still a long way to go. Who will our two lovebirds come across next?


	2. Chapter 2

"Shunsui! Shunsui! SHUNSUI!" Jerking awake Shunsui looked around confusedly for a few seconds before his eyes settled on the form of Juushiro Ukitake bending over him and giving him a strict glare. "Get up already! We have a meeting in a few minutes and the new captain is being introduced." Shunsui gave a jaw breaking yawn while stretching his arms over his head. "Yare, yare is it time already?" He asked. "Yes, it is time. And what do you mean 'already'? We have known the date for weeks now." "Yeah yeah come on let's go. I don't want Yama-jii being mad at us." Shunsui shuddered a little at the memories of some of the Soutaichous punishments for his tardiness.

Juushiro only gave a shake of his head at his friend's typical behavior. Still, pissing of the Soutaichou was a very bad idea, his punishments over the centuries had gained in creativity but luckily, they didn't get into trouble quite as often as they did when they were younger. They quickly rushed to the first division barracks, the huge double doors were already open and most of the captains stood ready in their spots, the Soutaichou was already present and greeted them with a one-eyed glare, which made them glad they had rushed here.

When the last of the captains had arrived, only leaving the place their new captain would take open the Soutaichou banged his Cane on the floor. "Silence!" The room had been silent to begin with…. Juushiro and Shunsui shared a suffering look at their unreasonable captain commander. "With this the meeting to introduce our new captain begins! As you all know, former Captain of Division 5, Nishi Hikamoto has fallen during duty. He was an honorable man, he and his deeds for the good of Soul Society will not be forgotten. Still we need to move on. As such I have requested of you to recommend any members of your division who you deemed fit to become the next Captain of division 5. Ginrei Kuchiki's former Vice Lieutenant was approved of by myself and three other members of the current captains of the Gotei Thirteen. As of now Hirako Shinji, former Vice Lieutenant of Squad six, will be the new Captain of Squad 5. Hirako Shinji, enter and take your place among us." The Soutaichou proclaimed loudly and firmly.

The double doors opened and a man, wearing the typical Captain Haori stepped inside. His hair was long and looked like molten gold, he had a straight cut fringe and an easy going, but at the same time unnaturally sharp, smile was gracing his features. His face looked young, younger than any other captain present, but looks could be deceiving, especially in Sereitei were one aged quite differently from a normal human.

A Katana was bound to his hip, it's hilt covered in blue cloth. He stepped inside swiftly and walked to his assigned spot with his head held high, still managing to look poised but at the same time as if he couldn't care less about being here. He took his place and met the curious glances of his fellow captains with his sharp smile. His eyes held a shrewdness and intelligence that betrayed his wide grin. "Hirako Shinji." The Soutaichou told him gravely. "You have hereby sworn to protect and stand among the Gotei Thirteen for the rest of your life. Your Division will be yours to command as you see fit, but be aware that any misgivings will be severely punished. The Gotei Thirteen has to be seen as a front, we are one unity and I expect you to welcome our new member as such." He told the entire assembly of Captains, his sharp eyes eying them up as he said the last part.

"Dismissed, you will be informed of the time for our next meeting." With that he banged his Cane on the Floor and the Captains slowly left. Juushiro and Shunsui looked at one another before walking over to their newest member. "Welcome, Hirako-taichou." Juushiro said with his kind smile. "Please feel free to ask us if you have any questions. Taking over a division can be quite stressful, so please feel free to come to us." He added. Shunsui smiled at his lover's kind word. "Thanks." Hirako said his smile widening a little. "It's Shinji, I can't really get used to the whole 'Hirako-taichou' business." He told them waving his hand a little and frowning at the prospect of being called Captain.

Shunsui laughed boomingly. "You better get used to it, Divisions can be quite adamant about being respectful." He said with his easy-going smile. Shinji sighted deeply. "Well guess I can't help it…" Juushiro suddenly spoke up. "Where are our manners! I am Juushiro, Juushiro Ukitake and that is Shunsui Kyoraku. But please call me Juushiro." He said with a smile. "Or Juu-chan!" Kyoraku suddenly piped up a teasing grin on his face. Shinji snickered as Juushiro gave him a death glare. "Wanna join us for drinking later?" Shunsui asked suddenly. "Ahh, sure why not." Shinji said, giving a one shouldered shrug. "Wonderful!" Shunsui proclaimed loudly. "Well, we better let you be on your way to get to know your Division. See you later!" Shunsui said before wandering off, with Juushiro a few steps behind him, waving at Shinji in goodbye. "First day among the Captains and I manage to attract the attention of two of the most liked and most feared among them…just my luck…" Shinji muttered before turning on his heel and making his way over to his division.

He hated it. He reeeaallyy hated this dreadful paperwork, whoever thought paperwork was a good idea obviously had no clue what fun and excitement were or how they were spelled. Shinji groaned loudly as he filled in yet another paper before smacking it down on the scarily huge pile that was already cluttering his desk. "Yare, yare…" He heard a lazy drawl from the door, turning towards it he was met with the form of a smirking Kyoraku and the pitiful gaze of one Juushiro Ukitake.

He let his head fall forward onto his desk with a loud bang and groaned again. This time Kyoraku couldn't hold in his snickers. "Come on New Captain-san. We'll get you out of this dreadful place for a few hours." Shinji really had no energy left to put up a fuss as Kyoraku grabbed his arm and dragged him along, all the while humming an unfamiliar and slightly off sounding tune. Juushiro trailed behind them keeping an eye on Shinjis lethargic form. They arrived in front of Kyorakus home quickly due to a few well-placed Shunpos. Shinji let himself fall into the seat opposite from Shunsui and Juushiro at the small table. "I hate paperwork…" he muttered.

Kyoraku grinned "Don't we all, handsome." He said. Shinji felt a flush creep across his face at Shunsuis compliment. "How about we forget about paperwork for a few hours." He then suggested, grinning widely and pulling out a sake bottle from god knows where. Shinji grinned his wide Cheshire cat smile at his antics. "Sure, I could use it. You really weren't kidding about the floods of work a new captain has to do." Juushiro looked at him pityingly. "I wish I was. But it gets better, after a few weeks things start to settle down…Most of the things you have to fill out now are agreements and so forth. On to a more interesting topic how to do like your Division so far?" He asked. Shinji shrugged. "Hadn't had much contact with them yet, I mean it is my first day. But my Fukutaichou seems good enough, took away some of my paperwork. Quite the nice guy." Shinji said tapping his chin in thought. "If it gets too much just say the word, we can take over some of the paperwork." Juushiro told him while Kyoraku made an indignant sound in the back of his throat that let Juushiro know just how much he liked that idea.

"Ohh hush." Juushiro said swatting at him. "He can use the help and we were also offered help from some of the Captains when we first started." That seemed to make Kyoraku go quiet, but he still pouted a little. "Maahh, it's fine I guess. If I can't battle my way through some paperwork I am hardly fit to be captain." Shinji told them grinning. Kyoraku snorted and Juushiros grin widened a little. "What is it?" He asked them. "Ahh, it's just we said the exact same thing." Juushiro told him smile turning into a grin that made him look slightly boyish.

The evening progressed in a similar matter. Shinji found that he got along well with these two, sure they were scarily strong but some of the rumors surrounding them were downright ridiculous when you got to know them a little better. "We should do this again!" Kyoraku said loudly at the end of their evening, his face was a little flushed from the sake, which was no surprise since he had taken in double the amount of Juushiro and Shinji. "Yes, yes." Juushiro told him patiently while dragging him off in the direction of his bed. "You can stay the night if you want to Shinji-kun." Juushiro told him after he had disposed of Shunsui in their shared bedroom. "Nahh, I am fine. Some other time maybe but I have to get up early tomorrow." He told him, getting up and starting to leave. "Thanks for tonight!" He yelled over his shoulder, it had been a while since he had last held such good and intelligent conversation with anyone while at the same time having fun and cracking jokes. He would enjoy his time as captain if it meant spending more time with Juushiro and Shunsui, Shinji couldn't help but think.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoy the Story so far. Attention please, I had to change the timeline a little. Simply imagine that Aizen becomes Shinjis Vice Captain a few years later. He is not yet his Vice Captain! He hasn't even joined the Shinigami yet for all I know ^^

Alright just wanted to clear that up before there could be any misunderstandings :)

Thanks for reading and thank you for your Support and Reviews (they are always great to read and keep me wanting to do my best)

Sal


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes widened a little at his thoughts. This…was not good…he couldn't develop a crush on people he hardly knew! That wasn't like him…Sure both had their charms…Shunsui was handsome, intelligent and his eyes seemed to be able to look through anything…and Juushiro was kind and one of the most beautiful beings Shinji had ever seen, he skin was fair, and it looked soft and unblemished. Shunsui on the other hand was more rough looking, something Shinji still enjoyed, rough but kind and passionate, his lips were also plusher looking than Juushiros - Stop! These two had been in a relationship for a longer time than Shinji was probably alive, it was so wrong on so many levels to think like that. Shinji felt shame wash over him at his thoughts. He would need to get a grip, right now this was nothing more than a harmless little crush, he could- no he would – easily get rid of this.

Which was easier said than done, seeing as Juushiro and Shunsui seemed to be everywhere he went. He ran into them on the streets, they popped up out of nowhere simply to say hello, lent a hand or in Shunsuis case hide from his Fukutaichou so he didn't have to do his paperwork. The two of them seemed to have taken a liking to Shinji, and Shinjis love filled brain couldn't help but cheer at the thought, while his more rational side spent its days hammering its head against any surface it came across.

This. Was. Not. Good.

Being in their constant presence made him notice the small thing about their mannerism, how Shunsui would tip his hat back every so often when he was showing his smile, or how Juushiro would start playing with the end of his haori sleeve when he was deep in thought. How they both seemed to be easy going to the outside world but had a more ruthless and darker side to them that made Shinji shudder sometimes. But the worst thing yet was that he could feel himself falling for them, for both of them! And that was certainly a first for the blonde-haired captain. He was sure, he wasn't the first person to fall for the combined charm and kindness of this duo, but he had absolutely no wish to jeopardize their blooming friendship with his pesky little crush – that wasn't as pesky or little anymore.

Setting down the paperwork for the day Shinji heaved a deep suffering sigh and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't seen Juushiro or Shunsui today, one side of him wanted to go find them, he enjoyed their presence, but another side of him knew that seeing them relentlessly was not going to make his feelings go away. His sigh turned into a groan when the full weight of the situation finally settled in. Why them? Couldn't he have fallen for some hot busty girl? He knew his thoughts were irrational, you couldn't help who you fall in love with…still it didn't help in making this situation any better.

* * *

Juushiro and Shunsui POV

They had spent some alarming amount of time with the new captain, often seeing less of each other during daytime, than the man that was becoming more and more a part of their world. Currently Shunsui and Juushiro were sat on Shunsuis veranda, overlooking his gardens and drinking tea. Juushiro had his head on Shunsuis shoulder and both of them were deep in thought, about the same man no less. It wasn't like they no longer loved each other. Ohh no. That was something absolutely ridiculous, but it seemed like both of them had developed quite the crush on a certain blonde-haired Captain.

Juushiro bit his lip a little nervously when the realization finally hit him. He unconsciously stiffened a little in Shunsuis hold. Shunsui looked down at him and raised one of his eyebrows in question. Juushiro sighed, he knew he would end up telling Shunsui about his cursh…he just didn't know how Shunsui would take the news…" I…There is something I need to tell you…" Juushiro told him, nervousity creeping into his voice. "And before I do, know that I love you more than anything, okay?" Juushiro asked him, his eyes turning serious and a little desperate. Kyoraku looked at him intensely before nodding his head. "I…It seems like I have developed a…crush…on someone." Kyoraku looked a little surprised, his own mind instantly turned to Shinji and his own crush on the blonde-haired man.

"Who?" Kyoraku simply asked, no judgement or accusation in his tone, only curiosity. Heaving a relieved sigh at Shunsuis immediate acceptance, Juushiro blushed a little and looked the other way. "…." Kyoraku frowned and leaned a little closer. "What? Speak up, I couldn't hear you." Juushiro blushed deeper. "Shinji-kun…" He said softly. Shunsui sat there a little dumbfound for a few seconds, finally he tipped his head back and roared with laughter. Juushiro looked at him completely perplexed. "What-What's so funny?" He asked still completely taken aback while Shunsui tried to calm his chuckles. "Maahh, it seems we have fallen for the same person, love." Shunsui finally said, still a little out of breath. "You mean…?" Juushiro asked, surprise written over his features as Shunsuis statement sank in. He started chuckling softly, turning into full blown laughter at the situation. "We-We really are hopeless." He finally wheezed out and looked at Shunsui a little teary eyed. "Well, the question remains…What do you want to do now?" Shunsui asked him. "Hmm…you mean…What do WE want to do now?" Juushiro corrected him. "Do you think…" Shunsui trailed of, Juushiro gestured for him to elaborate. "Do you think he would be willing to…join us?" Shunsui finally asked. "Join…you mean, as in our lover?" Juushiro asked softly. "Yes. This doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore, my love, you know I could happily spent the rest of eternity with you as my only one." Shunsui told him, raising one of Juushiros hands to his lips and kissing it softly. "It just means that our little family grows, there are many people out there, Juushiro, and we found someone that can hold both of out interests at the same time. What are the odds? Why not give it a try?" He finished looking at Juushiro in question.

Juushiro looked down, he liked the thought of making their family a little bigger…adding someone new to their relationship would bring in more diversity. They had never tried to date someone before in this way, but Shunsui was right, why not give it a try and Shinji was quite the incredible person, he would enjoy getting to know him even better. He nodded firmly and looked into Shunsuis eyes. "Let's try." He said. Shunsui grinned. "Hmm then we should probably start planning our next step…Operation Cupids Arrow can begin." Juushiro started laughing at the ridiculous name. Shunsui grinned brightly. "No seriously, what should we do?" Juushiro pondered this for a few minutes. "Why not simply ask him out?" He then stated. "Ohh, you want to go for blunt and straightforward?" Shunsui asked a little disbelievingly. Juushiro blushed. "If we are doing this in an underhanded way he might misunderstand our intentions. We want to get to know him and possibly add him to this relationship, so why not ask." He quickly defended himself. "Also, Shinji seems to be a person that would appreciate a little straightforwardness in contradiction to constant underhanded hinting and suspicious behavior." He finished pouting a little and yet looking triumphant. "Alright, alright. You win. So, when are we going to spring the happy news on our new addition?" Shunsui asked, head tipped back and looking up into the sky. "Tomorrow." Juushiro firmly stated. "We can't run from this." Shunsui chuckled a little. "Tomorrow it is."

And tomorrow came. There were few times in Shunsuis life he was truly nervous, one of them was certainly the first time he had kissed Juushiro and he could remember a couple of times he had felt nervous at being called to the Soutaichou for yet another prank Juushiro and him had pulled, or other mischief they had caused.

But still it never got better, no matter how many times you feel the string of butterflies in your stomach, sweaty hands and lump in your throat. Juushiro wasn't doing much better. Both had decided to go to Shinjis office, drag him along under the pretense of another night of drinking at Kyorakus house and then tell him. Juushiro nodded at Shunsui reassuringly before striding ahead and opening Shinjis office door. "Shinji-kun! How about drinking tonight?" Juuushiro asked him, his usual smile on his face. Shinji was currently sat on his desk, once again paperwork strewn across it, he was cradling his head in his hands and looked very close to crying. "God yes! Get me away from this nightmare!" He yelled, springing up and nearly hurling himself in their direction. Shunsui chuckled a little at his enthusiasm. It was strange, the second his eyes had settled on Shinji a sudden calm had taken him over. He didn't know why or where it had come from, but he sure wouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. "Well then let's go!" He said merrily, and they set on the familiar path to Kyorakus house. Juushiro was still nervous but Kyorakus sudden confidence gave him a boost and his eyes took a more determined glitter while they kept walking.

Sitting down at the now familiar table Shinji heaved a sigh. "You sure came at the perfect time, you know. I would have gone crazy if I had had to stay any longer crammed into that office." With that Shinji shuddered in revulsion. Kyorakus chuckled. "Ano saa, Shinji…there is actually something we need to talk to you about." Kyoraku said, rather getting it behind him than just procrastinating the inevitable. His tone had taken a sudden serious tone. Juushiro matched Kyorakus serious gaze. Shinji looked at them in surprise for a few seconds before nodding and gesturing for them to elaborate. Kyoraku sighted before starting to speak. "As you are aware, Juu-chan and I have been together for a…well let's say, awfully long time." Here he grinned a little and Juushiro scowled and swatted him on the arm. But his eyes were matching some of Kyorakus mirth.

Going back to his serious mood Kyoraku continued. "And even though it has been so long, we are still in love. Believe me that doesn't come from nothing, it's effort but at the same time it's not. You just have to meet the right person you know?" Shinji nodded a little wide eyed, he had absolutely no idea where this was going. "Meeting a person that is right for you, it's rare. And it's special. But now hypothetically…What would happen if you were as lucky as to not only meet one such person…but two of them in the same lifetime. Awfully lucky wouldn't it be?" Shinji tilted his head to the side and frowned a little. "I guess so…" He slowly said. "But wouldn't you have to choose?" Shinji finally asked. Kyorakus smiled a little closed mouth smile. "Would you?" He simply asked back. Shinjis frown deepened. "Well…If all parties are agreeable then all of them could be together. But for that to really work wouldn't the third person…you know…also need to 'click' with the second?" He asked.

Kyorakus smile widened. "I see you catch on quickly. Yes, how about not only the first person 'clicking' with two others but the remaining people also 'clicking' with each other?" He said. Shinji sighted. "Well that would be perfect, wouldn't it? But can you please get to the point? I already had to do a shit ton of awful paperwork, I'm really not up to discussing hypothetical polyamorous relationships." With that he raised his hand and pitched the brick of his nose. If he weren't this tired, he might have caught on where this conversation was leading, as it was he simply was too done to care. All he wanted to do was have a few drinks and then go to bed…preferably forever.

"The point I was trying to make was…Juushiro and I have met such a person." Shinji froze, he really didn't know how to take those news. Fantastic really, the two people he had been falling for, at lightning speed at that, were open for a three-way relationship…just not with him. He could feel his heart break at the thought of having to accept this third person, whoever it might be, because he wouldn't be able to give up this friendship even if it broke him apart. He knew he needed to react, and quickly. He had no time to be wallowing in self-pity, his friends were probably waiting for some sort of well-wishing or something like that. He wanted to know who it was, that had managed to worm their way into both of their hearts. He needed to know. He forced his usual grin on his face, luckily, he had a lot of practice covering up his feelings, he shoved them into the farthest part of his mind and gave his attention to the two loves of his life.

"I see. That's great! Who's the lucky guy…or girl?" He inquired, smile still intact on his face. Kyoraku sighted again, his heart had taken up speed again and he nervously glanced at Juushiro. He had been the one to lead them up to this point. Juushiro gave him a reassuring, if nervous smile, nodded and took Kyorakus hand under the table for support. He would be the one to take over now. "You." He simply stated. Shinjis smile froze, he hadn't seemed to register what was just said. "Sorry, I seem to have misheard. Who was it again?" He asked. Because there was no way, simply no way this could be happening. That's right! His wishful mind was playing tricks on him! Juushiro couldn't have said that just now.

Juushiros smile grew even more nervous, he gulped. "I said the person we both er…so to speak 'clicked' with. Is you." Shinji looked on in shock.

* * *

A/N: Now we are about to aff the first Person to our merry Little Group ^^

Let me know what you think about this guys...quite honestly I think I lost all my remaining marbles when I decided to write this.

~ Sal


	4. Chapter 4

The news finally sunk in. The words Kyoraku had spoken before suddenly grew in meaning. His heart was in his throat and his ears, he could feel the blood rushing in them. Everything seemed to freeze and narrow down to this one moment. This one impossible moment. His hands were digging into his knees, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This was real. This was happening. And they both wanted him. Loved him. Him! When the realization finally settled in blood rushed to his face faster than humanly possible. Both his cheeks were flushed deep red, his ears were burning and competing with his cheeks in redness. His eyes were still wide in shock and one of his hands flew up to cover his burning face, which he quickly averted to hide his reaction. It was futile. Shunsui and Juushiro had long since seen Shinjis blush. They shared a glance in excitement. Shunsui cleared his throat. "What we want to ask you now Shinji is…Would you be willing to give us a chance?" He had voiced his question softly, Shinji was still looking away, hand still covering his face. A few seconds there was absolute silence before Shinji pulled back his hand a fraction to glance at them.

"You…mean it?" He asked, and they had never heard him sound so insecure. Shinji wasn't insecure, it just wasn't in his nature, he was arrogant and a little perverted, but with a good heart and kind intentions in the end. Juushiro smiled a little, now calmer after having witnessed Shinjis reaction. "Of course, we do!" He said happily. Shinji again remained silent. Then: a nod. Small and shy. "Is that a yes?" Kyoraku couldn't help but check. Suddenly Shinjis hand flew from his face, the blush still was visible on his cheeks but had calmed down a little. "Of course, it is!" He told him loudly, a blurted-out statement. He had said it almost sounding angry at the obviousness of his answer.

Realizing his bluntness Shinji blushed again, cheeks flushing even more, he bristled a little and quickly raised both of his hands to hide behind them. _C-Cute!_ Both Juushiro and Shunsui thought at the same moment. It seemed like Shinji had even more sides to his personality then they had first assumed. "Well, I am happy." Juushiro told Shinji, softly reaching out and prying one of his hands away from his face, he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. "I'll be happy to get to know even more about you, Shinji-kun." _Wha-Whhaaa!_ Was all Shinji could think, his entire face was on flames now, you could almost see the steam rising around him.

If that wasn't enough Shunsui suddenly took his other hand and mirrored Juushiros movements, placing another soft kiss on it. He really didn't know how to deal with this situation. Juushiro and Shunsui luckily led go of his hands, matching smiles on their faces. "I am going to regret this decision, aren't I?" Shinji asked, sweat dropping a little. "Aww, what an awful thing to say." Shunsui said, pouting a little at Shinji. "Yes, yes. So, what happens now?" He asked them a little unsurely. "Now?" Shunsui asked, arching one of his brows casually. "Whatever you want to happen. We can go on a date if you like, we could keep on meeting like this. Quite honestly, I don't think our relationship is going to change that much. Aside from a few…additions." At the last part his face had an almost devilish smile and Shinji knew quite well what that was supposed to mean.

He shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Kyoraku seemingly had noticed him shudder because his grin grew. "Let's just keep things the way they are. I am quite comfortable in this setting. And honestly, I am not much of a date person. Has been a couple of decades since I last went on one." Shinji told them quickly, trying to change the subject. Juushiro nodded happily.

And that is how Shinji Hirako became a part of Juushiro and Shunsuis lives. Now there, is one more we need to add to our story.

Shinji spent his days almost in a haze, Juushiro and Shunsui were more than he could have ever asked for. Even though they hardly went on dates they still made the most of the time they had together. He learned more about them, their stories and secrets. And he gave them some of his own in return. He told them how he grew up in Rukongai, nothing more than a street rat, how he stole in order to survive. How life had been nothing more than kill or be killed. Juushiro had hugged him so tightly after he told them, Shinji was sure he had broken some of his ribs. And still they accepted him. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Many frowned at their strange relationship. When they had first announced it to the public, Shinji had been called their 'toy', their 'plaything' that they would eventually get rid of. Shunsui and Juushiro were so fast shutting those insults down it almost gave Shinji whiplash.

They accepted them into their relationship without problem, as if he had been there the whole time. And with time people started to accept them. Some noble snobs still sniffed at his presents in disdain, calling him a street rat and whore but he didn't listen. He had Juushiro and Shunsui at his side and that won't change anytime soon. He knew he would willingly give his life for them. He had told them once that they were the loves of his life. Their reaction would forever be burned into his mind. How Shunsui had smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him and telling him he loved him, how Juushiros arms had wound around his waist as he hugged Shinji from behind and whispered in his ear that he felt the exact same.

* * *

A messy room with many objects strewn across the floor, a desk that almost couldn't be called one any more for the massive amount of junk covering its surface. Many tubes and phials filled with colorful liquids seemed to cover almost every surface the room had. A loud noise could be hear suddenly, almost like an alarm clock but louder and more annoying. A groan and an arm shot out under a pile of blankets in one corner of the room. The arm searchingly grabbed at the space next to the pile of blankets before finding the offending device that had dared to make this much noise in the middle of the night.

Taking it, the hand grabbed it and threw it against the far wall where it bounced off and continued to blare loudly. Another groan. "Shut up!" A voice said before the hand that had thrown the device pushed back the blankets. Underneath them a man with wild ash blonde hair could be seen, he was wearing a comfortable yukata cut to show of his muscular chest. His face was young, he didn't look older than 20, his eyes were a dark grey and currently narrowed in on the alarm clock with a murdering glare. He got up, groaning again like a man three times his age, he walked over grabbing a Katana on his way, it's hilt was covered in deep red cloth, the color of blood. Drawing the sword, he menacingly stepped toward the still blaring device, his face covered in shadows, eyes gleaming with murder. "Shut up!" He yelled, before stabbing the device and smiling in satisfaction at its silence and supposed 'death'. "Ahh, now I am awake." The man said with a forlorn expression looking back at his bed. "Hmm, what day is it today?…I know it was something important…Otherwise I wouldn't have made sure I got up…what was it again?" The man continued to mutter in a similar fashion while scratching the back of his neck, before deeming what ever he had forgotten as unnecessary and going about repairing the device he had just stabbed to death.

He continued to put the device together, hours could have passed by and the man would not have noticed for how immersed he was in his tinkering. Suddenly he stopped working. "AHAA!" He yelled. "I finally remembered! I'll be made Captain today!" Happy that he finally remembered why he had had to get up and out of bed he continued his tinkering for a few seconds before freezing again. "I'll be…made Captain today. And…I am running late!" The last sentence was yelled in panic and shock as he quickly dropped the device on the floor where it completely fell apart again. He scrambled across the room searching his Shinigami robe and the Captain Haori they had already given him to wear to his first meeting with the other Captains. Dressing while cursing under his breath he quickly got ready. He took one look into a little mirror hanging above his workplace, trying to flatten his hair at least a little, he quickly gave up and Shunpoed his way to the first division. The door was still open, apparently awaiting his arrival. He came to a halt in the middle of the open door, sheepish smile on his face and hand rubbing the back of his neck he looked around at his fellow captains. "Huh? I guess I am the last one? Haha, sorry I am late!" He said still rubbing at his neck and grinning a little in apology. "Nice to meet you all." He then said, sweat dropping slightly.

Shinji turned towards Rose a little and muttered under his breath. "Hm. The new guy sure seems lax about rules and discipline." Rose looked at his disapprovingly "Is that how you talk about others?"

In that moment the newcomer spoke again. "M…May I…come in?" A loud voice interrupted him. "Don't behave like a fool!" Yoruichi Soifon spoke up. "You're a captain now! Behave like one, Kisuke." The newly dubbed Kisuke only sweat dropped some more and muttered a "Yes…" Before being brutally kicked in the back by Yoruichi while she continued to scold him. "Good! Then step inside!"

Genryuusai took the word. "Good…seems like everyone is present now. I hereby declare the entrance ceremony as started. I guess that most of you were already made aware that seven days ago Kirio Hikifune has gotten the command to lay down her post as Captain of the twelfth division. For that reason, I asked all the commanders of the current Gotei Thirteen to recommend someone to take on the post of twelfth division Captain. Yesterday I, together with three other captains tested and evaluated the abilities of the third rank of the second squad, recommended by Yoruichi Shihoin. We reached the conclusion that his abilities as well as his powers are acceptable. As such from now on I declare the third rank of division two Urahara Kisuke the new Captain of squad 12." With that the meeting was over.

Kisukes day went downhill from there. His new vice-captain seemed to hate him, and his division seemed wary of him. He really had no clue what the had done wrong. Sitting down outside he let his legs dangle from between two ledges. He sighed deeply. "Already in trouble, I see." He suddenly heard a voice to his right say. Hirako Shinji stepped up to him. "Hirako-taichou." He couldn't help but say in surprise. "Call me Shinji. We're both captains now." He walked over to him and leaned a little against the wall. "So how is work with Hiyori? Hard, right?" He asked, apparently knowing what was on Kisukes mind. "Well…" Kisuke said, not wanting to talk badly about his new vice-captain. "It won't be easy to earn her trust. She loved Hikifune-taichou like a mother." Shinji told him looking away into the distance. "Right…Of course I want us to get along, but I don't think I will be able to be the mirror image of Hikifune-taichou." Kisuke said looking up into the sky a little sadly. Shinji pulled a face and looked to the side. He leaned forward a little, long blond hair falling into his face slightly. "What you just said…do you mean it?"

Shinji took a few steps forward. "I normally hate speaking like I have a clue about what is going on, but as someone who has been a captain for some time now let me give you some advice. Even if a senior officer understands the feelings of those beneath him he should not try to comply by them. Do, what YOU think is the right thing. And if in the end no one follows you anymore you know that you don't have the qualities to be a leader. Also, you don't strike me as the kind of person to care about what others think of you." And that was the first time Kisuke really took in Shinji Hirako. This person just had easily looked past his many masks and made a judgment of his personality after having spoken to him for a few minutes. And he had been spot on. He took in the long hair, gold and soft looking and the startling sharp gaze holding an almost shrewd glint and frightening intelligence. "Whatever. Let's not go on with that. Don't take it to heart. I only meddled in your business because we are kind of alike in that aspect." With that Shinji walked away, waving a little." Kisuke looked after him, long after he was gone and pondered the person that was Hirako Shinji. Looking down a little he muttered. "Yoruichi-san…What you said was right. Being a captain sure is interesting."

* * *

A/N: Hey, another chapter! :) I hope you enjoy it ^^

Thank you for your Support my friends...I know the stroy is slightly weird XD

~ Salazar


	5. Chapter 5

The following days Kisuke found himself busy with usual Captain Business. Hiyori kept on sending him evil glares and used every turn to either kick him or try to punch him, which he luckily dodged most of the time.

He sighed a little while thinking about things that could make Hiyori like or accept him. Still Shinjis words kept repeating themselves in his mind. It was true. Not only the part about a captain making the decision HE thought were right, but also Shinjis judge of his character.

It unsettled him greatly that he could be this transparent and not do anything about it. He always thought himself to be quite the private and hard to read person. Looks like there were a lot of interesting Characters under the current captains of the Gotei Thirteen.

While Kisuke kept contemplating the blond-haired captain of the fifth, said captain was currently enjoying a quiet afternoon together with his lovers.

They sat outside under a cherry blossom tree overlooking a green field, it was a welcome distraction from their day to day business. Juushiro was busy braiding his hair and Shunsui had taken the opportunity and claimed his lap, hat drawn over his face and dozing off. Juushiro was humming quietly under his breath. Shinji broke the silence quite suddenly.

"Quite the character our new Captain." He said contemplatively.

Shunsui pushed his hat back a little and lazily looked up at him. "Is he?" He asked arching a brow.

Juushiro and Shunsui had long since recognized that Shinji was the best around to judge someone's character. While Shunsui was more insightful on their motives, moves and strategies, Shinji completed the picture with character and depth. Juushiro found himself lacking this mostly, but he consoled himself with the thought that neither Shunsui nor Shinji had his kind charm that seemed to make everybody around him drop their guard.

"Hmm…He is. He is pretty young tho. Shy, uncertain, wants to please and not fuck up when leading his division. He still has the subordinate drive too deeply ingrained in him. Seeing as he comes from the second, I guess that is natural. But at the same time, he is shrewd more so than one would think, intelligent and for all his deferent behavior he couldn't care less about other people's opinion of him. That's at least what I gathered from speaking to him. I am interested tho…How much he will change the twelfth."

Juushiro took interest in the conversation. "You think he will make changes?"

Shinji tilted his head a little, not too much to mess up the beautiful braid Juushiro had put it in. "He is quite the enigma to be honest. I think we'll have a lot of fun with him around." He finally finished with a wide grin that promised nothing good. Juushiro sweat dropped a little while Shunsui chuckled at his lover's antics.

The next day Kisuke found himself drowning in more and more paperwork. He wanted to start a subdivision to the twelfth. The Department of Research and Development. But who would have guessed that founding something like that took so much time and paperwork, on top of all the other bureaucratic forms he had to fill out at taking over as a captain. He heaved a deep sigh, it had been days since he last could divulge into one of his hobbies, manly speaking tinkering with anything and everything he came across.

"Knock, knock." He suddenly heard a voice from the door drawl. Hirako Shinji stood in the door, shoulder leaned against the frame and looking at him under his fringe.

"What got you sighing so much, hmm Kisuke?" He asked, grin gone and an almost bored expression on his face.

"Ahh, Shinji-san! You see I am trying to found something called "Department of Research and Development", and it seems like I underestimated the amount of paperwork this entails." At that he heaved another sigh. Shinji arched one brow.

"Research and Development? Sounds interesting. Didn't take you for a guy who's interested in science." He had stood up a little straighter, gaze now directed at Kisuke and paying full attention.

Kisuke rubbed his head a little in embarrassment.

"That's what everybody else says too. Hiyori even kicked me when I told her about my idea." He said, clutching his side a little in remembrance of the pain. Shinji chuckled a little in sympathy.

"Yeah, her kicks are nothing if not vicious." Taking in Kisukes exhausted form he was reminded of himself a few years ago. If it hadn't been for Shunsui and Juushiro dragging him out of his office and saving him he would have not left at all. Getting an idea, he stood up straighter.

"Wanna join us for a drink later?" He asked. Kisuke looked up in surprise.

"Us?" He asked a little dumbly.

"Kyoraku, Ukitake and me." Shinji elaborated with a drawl. Kisuke looked a little unsure, shyly staring at his desk.

"Uhh..ehh…sure. Why not." He finally got out, slight blush on his cheeks, and rubbing his neck even more.

"Alright, see ya later." With that Shinji turned around and threw a wave over his shoulder, not bothering to glance back.

Getting home, he exhaled and plopped down at the table where Shunsui was currently sleeping, laid back in his chair and hat drawn over his eyes and Juushiro was reading but greeted him with a kind smile.

"We'll have a guest tonight." Shinji told them bluntly. Shunsui used his hand to tip his hat up, looking at Shinji with one eye cracked open in interest.

"Is that so? And who might our guest be?" He asked, suppressing a yawn. Juushiro had put his book down and looked at him in interest. Shinji grinned a little.

"Our new captain." He said simply. Shunsui sat up and laid his hat down next to him on the table.

"Ohh, and whys that?" He asked. Shinji pulled a face, looking down a little.

"He…kinda reminded me of myself when I first became Captain, if it hadn't been for you guys I would have probably gone insane from the paperwork. Everybody needs a break sometimes, ne?" He asked. Juushiro smiled, Shunsui grinned.

"Well if he is as much fun as you said he is, I got no problem with that at all." Shunsui said, grin growing and mirth in his eyes. Shinji grinned back and laid down watching as the sun slowly set and the sky grew darker as they waited for Kisuke to join them. A soft knock alterted them to the arrival of their guest. Shunsui quirked an eyebrow at Shinji and Juushiro asking them withour words if they had been able to feel him approach. A quite and short shake of their heads told him that they had also been unable to feel the Reiatsu of their guest.

"Interesting." Shunsui mumbled as he watched Shinji get up from his seat and walk inside, no doubt to open the door and let their guest join them. He redirected his gaze towards the garden enjoying the way the leaves rustled in the evening breeze.

"Good evening." A soft voice broke both Shunsui and Juushiro out of their thoughts. The new captain was standing in front of them, haori still on his back and untamable ash blond hair falling into his face. Both of them had not been able to hear his steps as he approached.

"Good evening." Juushiro said with a smile, setting his book aside and guestering for Kisuke to sit down with them. Shinji quickly joined them and passed a cup of tea towards Kisuke who nodded at him in thanks.

"So are you settling in alright?" Shunsui asked, he had sat up at the arrival of their guest, sake cup already half way towards his mouth as he cracked the question.

"Ahh yes, Hiyori still hits me but you really get used to it after a while." He said, sweatdropping and shily scratching at his neck. Shinji snorted loudly and grinned at Kisuke.

"She's a force to beware that's for sure. If ya want me to have a word with her just say so." He then added, almost as an afterthought.

"Ohh no thank you that's alright. If I'm not able to get my own lieutant to follow me I can hardly expect my division to, right?" He asked, smiling at him a little. Shunsui's and Juushiros eyes widened a little, Shinji only blinked a few times. They were all reminded of their own words regarding paperwork and eventhough the situation was different, the feeling behind these words were still the same.

"Shinji said something about you wanting to found a new sub division." Juushiro quickly said, shaking his thoughts away. "What exactly do you have planned?" He asked, head tilted in curiosity.

"Ahh yes, the "Department of Research and Development"." Kisuke said, a smile lighting up his face. "It basically is there to build anything we might need, currently all the things like Gigai and so forth are either made by each division themselves or provided for by the forth. The "Department of Research and Development" is there to take over such tasks and also make a few other inventions. For example new mod soul types, I really always wanted to create something like a portable gigai but I haven't had a good idea on how to realize that yet…" He was trailing of, hand rising and scratching under his chin as he mumbled about adjustments to size and getting the right Reishi density for it to work. Juushiro quietly cleared his throat making Kiuske jump and scratch his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry…I kind of get lost in thought a lot." He said, grinning shily.

Shunsui quirked an eyebrow and grinned at him. "We noticed." He said, voice dry. Kisuke blushed.

"It sure sounds like you have a lot planned." Juushiro quickly said, trying to save Kisuke any more embarrassment.

"Yeah…I didn't know it entailed that much paperwork…" He said trailing of, his eyes holding something similar to dread and horror. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay that long tonight." Kisuke suddenly said, as if the thought just occurred to him.

"Why's that?" Shinji asked, sipping at his tea.

"Ahh I need to go to the maggots nest tomorrow." Kisuke said, sounding almost bored.

"The maggots nest?" Shinji asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, I plan on bringing Hiyori along." Kiuske simply said, sipping at his own tea without a worry in the world.

"You plan on bringing her along?" Shinji asked. "Why?"

"Hmm? Ohh I guessed she needed to see something else after a while, also it was the place I spent most of my time at before." Kisuke told them easily.

"Why?" Shinji asked again, feeling like a parrot but not being able to hold back.

"Ohh, as a former Onmitsukido I had to bring most of the prisoners there and we were the ones holding guard there mostly." Kisuke told him, easy smile on his face and sweatdropping again.

"Y-You were an Onmitsukido?" Juushiro asked. He was blinking at Kisuke in shock. Eventhough most believed it to be true, not every member of the second devision was a member of the Onmitsukido. Only the best of the best, the most ruthless killers were allowed to join them.

"Huh? Yeah." Kisuke said, blinking in surprise at Juushiros shocked face. "I mean I was the former third seat, it is kind of expected of the seated officers of the second to be part of the Onmitsukido." He told them.

"Really? I didn't know that." Shunsui said in surprise.

"So you wanted to show Hiyori your former workplace?" Shinji asked, doubting that it would help Kisuke in forming a bond with the blond-haired tsunami.

"Ohh no. I plan on offering a job to one of it's current residents. Hiyori is there to help me." Kisuke said.

"Current residents? And you want to offer one of them a job?" Juushiro asked, not getting over of his shock.

"Yes. Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Dangerous but highly intelligent and with a fable for science." Kisuke simply said.

"I was hoping he was willing to fill out the currently empty seat of my third. As well as being the one to mostly work in the Department of Research and Development. With the right kind of motivation, he could come up with some extremely helpful gadgets to the Seireitei." Kisuke said smiling at them.

"Ahh look at the time! I have to get going. Hiyori s going to kill me if I sleep in." He said, scratching his neck uneasily.

"Ahh yes. Feel free to join us again some time." Juushiro told him, smiling at him. Kisuke nodded and was gone in a flash, proving to them that he truly was a former Onmitsukido for his flawless and fast way of exiting.

"Well he sure is something else." Shunsui mumbled, looking at the spot Kisuke had occupied not a second ago. Juushiro nodded mutely.

"Would have never guessed that a guy like him was part of the Onmitsukido." Shinji mumbled.

"He sure doesn't seem like it does he?" Shunsui added quietly. "But that makes him the perfect member."

"I just hope he won't die of the paperwork he has loaded upon himself before we can see what he has in store for the twelth." Shinji told them with a grin. Shunsui laughed and pulled Shinji closer pressing a kiss to his lips with a hum. "Me too."

Juushiro chuckled quietly. "I am guessing the next few months will be interesting."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, hope you like the new chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was really busy but I promise the next chapter is already almost done :)

Thank you for your Patience and Support. I appreciate every comment I get.

~ Sal


	6. Chapter 6

Kisuke sighed as he watched Hiyori and Mayuri bicker over one thing or another. Well Hiyori was bickering, Mayuri was making bored faces and pretended to ignore her all the while his left eye kept twitching in annoyance.

The Department of Research and Development was prospering and growing drawing in more Shinigami, especially the ones less interested in fighting but also with no patience for healing or dealing with whining people. He had kept joining Shunsui, Juushiro and Shinji for a few times. It had almost become a routine for him to come over on every other evening and spent time with them.

Amsuing them with another experiment gone awry or a story about how some noble snob thought about sneering down on the new found facility and them retaliating in the most hilarious ways possible.

He was sure the three older captains were fond of him. He had never imagined that someone would actually like to spent time with him, being as quirky and strange as he was. But they seemed to enjoy his quirks and ticks. Shinji had laughed for a good ten minutes when he discovered that Kisuke had a thing for testing his food for poison before so much as sipping at it.

When Shinji asked why he had drunken the tea offered by them on that first evening Kisuke had simply pointed out that they all were so much stronger than him that poisoning him with tea would probably be a generous way of killing him off.

Shinji had been somewhat surprised by that but had shrugged it off with a laugh, a clap on Kisukes back and the promise to never poison him.

* * *

Shunsui was enjoying the presence of someone who was just as shrewd thinking as he was. Someone who was not above dirty tricks in order to win, on the battlefield or in an argument. More than once one of them had stepped into a word trap set up by Kisuke and the fact that he could trap the known oldest and most intelligent Captains of the Seireitei through word and mind games alone was a direct show of his extraordinary intelligence.

Juushiro smiled as he thought of the ash blond Captain who was bound to visit them today once again, most likely telling another story of how Hiyori blew up one of his experiments and ended up blaming Kisuke for it and beating him up in the process.

Kisuke was different.

Most of the times Juushiro wasn't sure wether his unsure and shy persona was truly who he was or if it was all a mask, trained by the Onmitsukido to make him seem as harmless as possible. At the same time Kisuke wasn't one to hide his intelligence, flaunting it openly.

He was a bit of an enigma, just like Shinji predicted at the beginning of his Captaincy. But with one thing Shinji was also right, Kisuke did his best to make his division stand out. He changed the whole concept of the twelth. Now almost every member was also a member of the Research and Development Department and while some nobles tried their best to make the tweth to what it once was, the changes had been made and were inevitable.

Shinji hummed softly under his breath, his favorite jazz piece flowing of his lips in a simple melody. Kisuke was bound to come by later, amusing them with his stories and antics. He had become a valued part of their group. Slipping into their day almost without notice, with his intelligence and hidden charm, shy glances and quick blushes. He was arrogant and intelligent and shy and humble.

Contradictions everywhere. And Shinji liked a good contradiction.

It was almost a part of his Zanpakuto, turning and pulling and pushing at what should be logical, should be possible and using that to turn it all around. Yes, he was looking forward to another night of intelligent discussion, funny stories and adorable quirks.

Shinji froze as the last thought entered his mind. 'Adorable', was not a word he had ever dubbed Kisuke before. Sure he was handsome, without a doubt very fit and quick to catch on, an almost scary intelligence in his grey-green eyes but 'adorable', he would probably blink at Shinji uncomprehendingly for a few seconds, flush a little and laugh it off if he ever so much as called him that to his face.

Kisuke sighed again, another day of havoc in his division. He should be used to their antics by now but he was too used to the quite companionship of the Onmitsukido to truly enjoy the presence of someone loud and boisterous.

A smile grazed his features as he thought about his friends with which he was about to spent a very enjoyable evening. The relationship they had to one another was well known throughout the Seireitei. Kisuke had heard the whispers about the so called 'plaything' they had in Shinji, but form the first moment onward Kisuke had been sure that Shinji was as much a plaything as he was a prostitute.

The relationship they had was loving and honest, he couldn't count the days he had thought about the soft looks and glances they had for one another, so full of love and acceptance.

It made him wish for it himself, such a piece of tranuquility in another human being. Once he had thought he might be able to find it with Yoruichi but that seemed almost so long ago, it was more of a distant memory. Yoruichi was a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Juushiros eyes flashed in his mind, a memory of one of the nights they had spent on Kyorakus veranda. Kyoraku had had cracked a joke, sending Shinji into fits of giggles and Kisuke had watched as Juushiro looked at them with such fondness and love it had made his heart squeeze. He wasn't able to look at it for to long, such a private expression crossing an incredibly handsome face, it had hurt him more than any words ever spoke to him. Knowing that he will never have the same privilege of unconditional love as Shunsui and Shinji had them. He shook his head quickly. It did not do to dwell and these thoughts. They brought nothing but pain with them.

Raising his hand Kisuke quickly rapped on the door of Shunsuis house. Soft feet on the inside told him that he was about to be let inside. He quickly swept the last remnants of sadness off his face putting on his usual smile as the door was opened and Juushiros face smiled down at him.

"Kisuke, quickly come inside." Juushiro told him, smile never wavering.

"Thank you." Kisuke said, stepping inside and following Juushiro to the now familiar path leading to Shunsuis veranda.

"Yo, handsome!" A slightly tipsy Shunsui greeted him, waving his sake cup at him in greeting and spilling some of the liquid inside.

"Oi, careful." Shinji reprimated him and scowled at the flamboyant captain.

"Sorry, sorry." Shunsui laughed and leaned over, kissing Shinjis cheek in apology. Kisuke blinked in surprise as he watched the blush crawl over Shinjis face a smile tugging at his lips. After all this time and they still manage to blush because of a kiss to the cheek. If Kisuke ever needed prove for their love it was sitting right there in front of him.

"Come on, Kisuke. Sit down already, your making me feel all anxious hovering around like that." Shinji told him, waving for him to sit down next to him.

Kisuke smiled and let himself fall down in the seat next to Shinji.

"So Hiyori been giving you hell again?" Shinji asked a bright grin on his face as he addressed Kisuke. Juushiro also chuckled as he sat down and joined them sitting around the small round table.

Kisuke smiled a little sheepishly. "Luckily since Mayuri-kun joined us the amount of time she has spent bugging me has been cut in half." He told them, grinning as Shunsui laughed. He forze as the older man threw an arm around him and pulled him to his chest.

"Haha, she seems to be warming up to you, Kisuke." Shunsui said, face uncomfortably close as he hugged Kisuke.

"Ehh, sure, I guess." Kisuke said, trying to escape Shunsuis hold.

He could feel the blush on his cheeks starting to rise at the older mans proximity. He wasn't used to such closeness, nobody had hugged him in quite some time. Not even Yoruichi had ever hugged him, now being hugged by someone who was undoubtedly attractive and also very tipsy, right in front of said persons lovers was making him more uncomfortable than anything else.

"She sure is!" Shinji suddenly said and to Kisukes shock simply proceeded to hug his other side close.

Now sandwiched between the two man Kisuke was very close to a heartattack. He wasn't in love with them or anything but even he had to admit that the three man he had somehow managed to befriend were extremely handsome. If they weren't already in a relationship with one another he would have probably even tried his luck. He enjoyed a good conversation, their intelligence and wit.

Every single one of them had something to them that Kisuke was attracted to but he had known right from the beginning that he didn't have a chance and was more than happy with spending time in the presence of these truly incredible intellects.

"Uhh." Kisuke said, not moving because he now his way of escape had been cut of by another body.

Juushiro was watching them with amusement, he saw as Kisuke looked like a deer stuck by headlights, a slight blush covering his young face as he sat completely frozen. Kyoraku was the one to notice the stiffness of their friend first, with a frown he broke away and looked at the young Scientist. Shinji quirked an eyebrow and also let go. Kisuke visibly relaxed as he was released. He looked up at the faces of the other two as they looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"It uhh…it's been a while since…since someone hugged me." Kisuke told them softly, the blush on his face growing a deeper red. Shinji looked a little surprised.

"When?" He asked softly. Kisuke shifted a little in his seat before answering.

"In the Onmitsukido…it was never really…well…let's say supported to show any emotion at all…so hugging was definetly a no go…Honeslty…I don't remember the last time someone hugged me…It was probably a couple of hundered years ago back in Rukongai when I was a kid." Kisuke revelaed, smile on his face now also showing hidden pain.

"You also grew up in the Rukongai?" Shinji asked, eyes widening. "Which district?" He immediately asked. Kisuke blinked a little at the questions, but also at their implications.

"83." He simply said. Shinji gritted his teeth a little.

"Sorry about that…" Shinji said. "I never went farther than the 80, and it was already pretty bad back there." Having said that Shinji simply reached out and pulled the younger man into another hug, letting him know that he wasn't the only one suffering from the memories of their childhood.

Shunsui reached out and ruffled Kisukes untamable hair while Shinji hugged him. Juushiro was looking at him with pain, he was aware of the nightmare Shinji still had because of the pain he had suffered, now someone who had probably lived through worst was suffering this all by themselves. He got up and also pulled Kisuke into a hug after Shinji released him.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, Kiuske. We're all here for you." He whispered flattening some of the hair Shunsui had ruffled up.

"Thanks." Kisuke mumbled back, he reached out and reciprocated the hug one armed.

* * *

A/N: Well would you look at that! A wild chapter has appeared XD Just kidding. I hope you'll enjoy this. Next chapter is also already in Progress ^^

Thank you for your Support and Reviews guys! They really mean a lot and keep me motivated ^^

~ Sal


	7. Chapter 7

Afterwards the dynamic in their group changed, Kisuke became an even more ingrained part of them. Spending more and more time with the other captains. They answered Kisukes honesty in kind, sharing some of their own pain and secrets as the time they spent became more frequent. It was another evening they spent together, Shunsui and Shinji had drunken the most. Juushiro and Kisuke being the ones to take care of them and managing to make them drink some water too. Shunsui leaned over laughing loudly as he threw an arm around Shinji and Kisuke each.

He leaned down and kissed Shinji soundly, a quick peck on his mouth but what really surprised them was when he simply turned around and kissed Kisuke too. Kisuke froze wide eyed as he felt Shunsuis lips on his for a split second before the older man broke away, grin still on his face but slowly fading as three people stared at him. Kisuke could feel his face glowing, the blush setting in sudden and unexpected.

He quickly shrugged off Shunsuis arm and did the only thing he could think of doing in a situation like this. He ran. He was gone in a burst of Shunpo that even Yoruichi would have been proud of.

Shunsui was sitting there staring at the empty space next to him in surprise as he slowly sobered. Juushiro looked at his lover and frowned, Shinji also quirked his eyebrow at him, there was no accusation in their eyes as they looked at him expectantly.

"Oops?" Shunsui provided, shrugging at them helplessly.

"I am guessing that 'Oops' will not be a satisfactory answer for Kisuke." Shinji told him drily. Shunsui winced and looked at them.

"I-I'm really sorry." He suddenly said, the implications of his behavior catching on to him. "He…I mean Kisuke…he just spent so much time with us…I don't know when…When I started thinking of him as I do of you…you know like a part of…us." Shunsui told them softly. Voice sounding deep in his regret. Shinji frowned a little. It was true Kisuke had spent so much time with them, he himself had caught himself thinking of Kisuke in the same breath as Juushiro and Shunsui on more than one occasion. Juushiro was having similar thoughts.

"I understand…I must say…that I have thought about this myself, I had hoped to have a conversation with the two of you before doing anything short of including him." Juushiro told them, a blush was adoring his cheeks as he spoke. Shinji also scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Same here…I mean I wasn't 100 percent sure of including him…especially because there is already three of us and we have known each other for so long that it could make anybody else feel excluded…but then I remembered how you included me…how natural it was…I'll be honest…I would very much like to make Kisuke part of us, I think he is wonderfully unique and funny." Shinji told them, blushing too as he told them how he felt.

Shunsui sighed heavily. "And I just mucked it up." He mumbled mournfully.

"Maybe not." Shinji said slowly, thinking back to the way Kisuke had blushed. "But I suggest we talk to Kisuke as soon as possible."

Said person was trying his very best not to lose all of his bearings as he clutched at his mouth in remembrance of the soft kiss Shunsui had placed there. What freaked him out wasn't the kiss itself, that could have been laughed off and blamed on the amount of sake Shunsui had taken in, no the thing that bothered him was how natural it had felt, how good and right. And that is not how it should have felt.

Shunsui had his lovers and he had kissed Kisuke right in front of them and yet, and yet Kisuke could only think of how incredible his lips had made him feel, of how much he wanted Shinji to turn him around and kiss him too. How much he wanted Juushiro to watch them, all three of them with his eyes full of love and kindness. He ran through the night until he reached his lab. Walking past the many other doors in the building he reached the door to his personal lab and opened it. He sealed it shut behind himself and didn't leave for two weeks.

Shunsui was looking at Shinji and Juushiro in worry. Kisuke had not made a reappearance, when Shinji had asked Hiyori about her Captain she had told him quite angrily that he had decided to lock himself away in his lab. At least he still did his paperwork, but he had not emerged at all. Not even at mealtimes. She had taken to placing a tray of food in front of his door, all the while cursing her Captain but with a worry in her eyes that made Shinjis stomach knot together.

"We have to try and talk to him." Shinji told them, frown on his face. Shunsui nodded mutely.

"He definitely won't leave his lab by his own margin." Juushiro said, worry evident on his face. They headed to Kisukes lab that evening. Hesitantly rapping on the door leading to his personal room.

"Kisuke?" Juushiro called out. "It's us, please open up. We need to talk to you."

Silence was all that greeted them, only interrupted by the beeping machines littering almost every surface in the laboratory behind them.

"Kisuke please." Shinji called, but was interrupted by a screaking sound. The heavy door in front of them was slowly opened to show Kisuke standing in front of them. His face was pale and dark circles were adorning his eyes, his hair looked even less tamable than before and the forest green Kimono he was wearing was slowly slipping off his shoulder.

"W-"His voice sounded raspy as he cleared it, as if he hadn't used it in a while. "What can I do for you?" He simply asked. They were able to look over his shoulder and into his lab, papers were cluttering the floor and walls strange looking flasks with bright liquids mixing with one another in the soft glow of a few lamps.

"We were worried." Juushiro told him softly. "We need to talk to you about what happened a few weeks ago." Juushiro continued.

"Ahh, don't worry." Kisuke said, the smile on his face most definitely fake as he forced his mask in place. "It was just a kiss, nothing to worry about." Kisuke said, supposedly waving it off. Shunsui stepped forward.

"No it was not." He said softly. Kisukes eyes widened a little at his words. "Listen, Kisuke. We didn't mean to spring it on you like that. We weren't even sure yet about telling you because we had not talked among ourselves about this when I kissed you. But we talked afterwards. We want you to join us, if you allow it Kisuke. We want to court you." Kisuke was watching him in shock, whatever he was expecting this was most definitely not it.

He thought they might hate him for completely shutting everybody out, for running away from the problem.

For allowing himself to feel more than friendship for the three men now offering him exactly what he had hoped for. It was too much for his already frail composure. A giggle wormed its way up his throat, shoulders shaking as they turned into full blown laughter he staggered back against the wall, leaning on it heavily while he continued to laugh in the face of it all. Here he was, worrying his head off, thinking he had lost his chance, if he ever had one, thinking he had lost a group of valued friends – how wrong he had been. The hilarity of it all and the irony of his own thinking just burst out of him in this almost hysterical laughter.

"Uhm Kisuke?" Shinji asked. Voice slightly worried as Kisukes laughter slid back into small giggles.

"Everything alright?" Juushiro added, worry also evident on his face. All three of them couldn't help but think that they might have accidentally broken him.

"Y-Yes." Kiuske wheezed out, taking deep breaths to calm down. "I'm sorry…didn't mean to laugh." He told them sheepish grin on his pale face as he scratched his neck.

"I guess I should answer you, shouldn't I?" He asked then, as he looked into their expectant faces.

"Ahh uhm I mean…yes." He stuttered softly. Definitely not the best choice of words he had ever produced but it made his exclamation that much more sincere. Ukitake smiled as he watched Kisukes face light up with another blush. Shinji grinned and walked up to him throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer.

"Welcome to the family." He told him, grinning his Cheshire cat grin and winking at Kisuke. Kisuke smiled, blush burning a little brighter on his face.

"Ahh…Please take good care of me." He mumbled. Kyoraku chuckled at him.

"Stop with the formality already." He told the younger Captain smiling at him with bright eyes. Kisukes gaze wandered from Shunsuis to Juushiros and the look he found…It was all he had been hoping for.

"Those nobles will get their panties in a twist again if we announce this." Shinji said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Let them. It's the only enjoyment they have in their lives. And it's not like we'll have to give a damn about what they might think." Shunsui told him, grey eyes blazing as he remembered what Shinji had been subjugated to after they had announced their three way relationship.

"You are aware that this is taking it even farther right?" Kisuke asked, worrying slightly about the implications such a relationship might have.

"Don't worry about that now." Shinji told him, ruffling his hair affectionately. Kisuke smiled a little weakly and tried to flatten it again, all to no avail.

"Well then how about we go home?" Juushiro asked, smile still bright on his face. Shinji nodded and let go of Kisuke trailing after Juushiro who was walking towards the exit. Shunsui was a little slower to follow as he hummed under his breath.

"You coming, Kisuke?" Shinji called, turning around to the yound scientist still hovering in the door to his lab.

"Ahh, yes!" Kisuke called, haori billowing behind him as he tried to catch up to them.

 _During the next month, Shinji Hirako, Captain of Division Five, became aware of a brown hair protégée by the name of Aizen Sosuke. He takes him under his wing under the pretense of nurturing his talent._

 _On the day exactly one hundred years later, Shinji Hirako, Captain of Division Five and Kisuke Urahara, Captain of Division Twelfth, should spend their last day in Seireitei._

 _They should not see their lovers again until one hundred years had passed and a certain Orange haired man steps foot into the Siereitei for the first time._

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. From here on out the Story is pretty much Canon. With the difference that Shinji and Kisuke are pretty much in a relationship with one another, as are Juushiro and Shunsui. For those wondering why Juushiro and Shunsui don't visit their Lovers. They think the whole bunch of them are dead. The only ones knowing they are very much alive are the Central 46, but they hushed up their own mistakes and told everyone that they died during their breakout and that Kisuke Urahara who had turned them into Hollows had been executed on the spot for such an atrocious act.

Soo yeah, next chapter is going to pick up after Aizen was defeated.

~ Sal


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo took a deep breath as he watched the destruction around him. The sky was to bright and blue considering the war they had just fought. Silence rung out over the battlefield. The Seal holding Aizen was standing right in front of him. Kisuke just a few steps to his right. He didn't make a sound. Instead staring off into the distance.

"Is it over?" Ichigo finally asked, turning towards his mentor and friend. Kisuke slowly lowered his head, Hat for once not adorning his ash blond hair as he nodded his consent. Ichigo closed his eyes and let the breeze ruffle through his long orange hair.

"Will you lose them?" Kisuke asked quietly. If one would have known to look they would have seen the pain and remorse in his grey eyes as he looked at his student.

"No." Ichigo said. Kisukes eyes widened as he stared at Ichigo.

"But you used Mugetsu…shouldn't you lose your…your Shinigami Powers as a result?" He asked, millions of questions ringing through his brilliant mind as he drew up conclusions and discarded them just as quickly.

"I have offered Zangetsu something else instead." Ichigo said softly.

"Something else?" Kisuke whispered. In the distance he could here the commotion of people, making their way to the place they were currently standing in. It looked more like ground zero than a mountain side now.

"What did you offer him, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked, dreading his students answer. When Ichigo turned around there was pain in his eyes. A soul deep pain, that seemed so much older than this young Soul could possibly be. Ichigo smiled at Kisuke, orange fringe brushing his cheeks as dimples formed and eyes closed in a pain filled smile.

"My life." Ichigo said. And Kisuke stared. His eyes widened as he turned towards the Karakura city, stretching out his Reiatsu in panic, searching for the remnants of Ichigo's Reiatsu that should linger in his real body. His own shop, the last door to the right, on a soft cotton futon. Laid a dead body.

"Ichigo…" Kisuke whispered, remorse in his tone as he looked at his student once again.

"You won't be able to go back." Kisuke said, voice still soft and full of sorrow.

"I know." Ichigo said solemnly.

Turning towards the mass of people making their way to their side. Some of them waving and cheering. Sometime during Ichigos fight the remaining people stuck in Hueco Mundo must have made their way back, for Kenpachi and Byakuya were among those rushing towards them.

"Yo!" Ichigo called out, smirk on his face. If one would know where to look they could have seen the pain lingering in his brown eyes.

The reactions varied as he told them of the price he had paid in order to defeat Aizen. Chad, Uryu and Orihime had looked at him with various degrees of shock and sadness. Telling him to visit often or in Uryus case telling him to 'escape to them if the Shinigami ever got too much". Isshin clapped him on the shoulder and hugged him like he hadn't done in years, telling him how proud he was of his son.

Most of his Shinigami friends seemed to be unable to decide whether they should be sad or happy to have Ichigo among their midst. Ichigo had watched as he saw his friends chat and hug and argue with one another. Some still bleeding but otherwise fine and he smiled. This was what he had fought to protect. There was nothing to regret.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo frowned as he turned towards a familiar voice, but the tone which had been used was what had caught his attention. Ukitake was standing there, blood still coating his Haori and uniform, his face seemed paler than before and the look in his eyes spoke of shock and pain.

"Juushiro." Kisuke whispered back. In the next second Kisuke was on the ground an armful of Shinigami Captain clinging to him. Shunsui stepped up kneeling next to the two of them and collected both of them in his arms. Pulling them closer as his long brown hair fell into his face, not obscured by his beloved hat.

"Don't I feel left out." A drawling voice spoke, strain still evident. Shinji, pushing past a few Soul reapers watching the reunion in surprise, said. He was clutching at his bleeding shoulder but simply let himself fall forward into the waiting arms of his lovers as he was included into Juushiros grip of death.

"Hush hush." Shinji mumbled stroking his white hair as he calmed down their distraught lover. Ichigo finally understood the implications and grinned a little, with a wave of his hand he shooed away the Shinigami still watching the reunion, giving them a little privacy.

"We thought you were dead." Juushiro whispered into Kisukes neck but tightened his hold on both of their lovers.

"That what the central has told you, yes?" Shinji asked him softly. Juushiro nodded still hiding his face. Shunsui looked at them, his grey eyes darker than usual.

"Where have you been?" He asked, accusation nonexistent only pained curiosity.

"We can safe the talk for later." Kisuke broke in. "This is hardly the place for this." He continued expecting a herd of Shinigami staring at them in shock, disgust and confusion. When he looked up he found that for some reason they had all cleared out giving them at least 30 meters of radius to speak in private.

Someone cleared their throat to their right. Ichigo was standing there, leaning against a broken piece of house.

"Not meaning to interrupt but if some of you need healing, Orihime is free right now." Was all he said before seemingly vanishing into thin air. They hadn't been able to feel his Reiatsu. Juushiro blinked in surprise at the place Ichigo had been standing in.

"Has he finally learned how to control it?" He asked, puzzlement on his face.

"No…" Kisuke answered softly. "It is too high for us to feel." Juushiro, Shunsui and Shinji turned towards him in surprise.

"Too high?" Juushiro asked.

"He used a technique called the Final Getsuga Tensho. It allowed him to reach the same level Aizen had. A being stronger than anything known before. But it has a price. Normally this price would have been for him to lose his Shinigami Powers but…" Kiuske trailed off.

Juushiro and the others were staring at him mesmerized.

"But…?" Shinji prompted.

"He has chosen to give his life instead." Kisuke whispered staring at the place his student had been in before. Juushiro gasped and Shunsui stared. Shinji lowered his head. "This idiot." He mumbled. Juushiro looked down, his brown eyes filled with sadness. "He really is…special." He said softly.

Ichigo sighed as he made his way through the Gate to Soul Society. Kisuke and Shinji were ahead of him chatting about nothing with duffle bags slung over their shoulders, similar to the one Ichigo was carrying. This was it. His last day in the human world had just ended. The entirety of the Vizards as well as Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai had been pardoned and allowed back into the Soul Society.

To the great shock of many Kurotsuchi Mayuri had been degraded and Kisuke Urahara was offered the job. One look at Shinji had been enough to tell him that he should say yes. And he did. But the surprises didn't stop there Shinji was offered the position of Captain of the fifth again. Rose and Love filled out the remaining two open seats.

Ichigo had been a little lost but the Soutaichou had him surprised again as he invited him over for a chat. It ended up with the Soutaichou letting Ichigo join the Academy, out of his own volition as Ichigo had always felt like he had missed something out and wanted to improve his atrocious Kido spells. On top of that if he officially graduated from the Academy nobody would ever call him a substitute again. The Soutaichou had made it clear to Ichigo that he was to go to the graduating class right from the start since it wouldn't make much sense to stick him together with people hardly trained to hold their Swords properly.

"Oi, Ichigo! Hurry up!" Shinji yelled up ahead waving at Ichigo to catch up with them. Ichigo gave another sigh before simply vanishing and reappearing right next to Shinji looking at him expectantly.

"Yes?" He asked, brown eyes filled with calmness. Since he had fused together with his other two parts he had been calmer, more collected. A trait he knew he had picked up from Zangetsu. He assessed people more easily now, read into situations and emotions, formed strategies even.

"You…" Shinji simply said, clutching at his heart for Ichigos sudden appearance had startled him.

Kisuke chuckled but watched his student out of the corner of his eyes. He had noticed the changes but knew that they were inevitable, he just hoped that Ichigo would turn back to normal soon, closing his eyes briefly Kisuke continued towards the bright light awaiting them at the end of the tunnel. It had been a long time since he had last been…home.

Stepping outside they all shielded their faces against the sudden light.

"Yahooo!" They heard a voice to their right. Shunsui was waving at them with his usual exuberance. Juushiro at his side and smiling happily. Ichigo watched and couldn't help the smile as Kisuke and Shinji rushed over to them and started chatting away. He turned into the direction of the Academy and headed off.

"Ichigo!" He heard a voice behind him and turned around. Juushiro was standing a few meters away the others behind him.

"Mind joining us tonight?" He asked, smile still bright. Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Students aren't allowed to leave the residence without permission from their teacher or without having leave. I have neither." He informed him calmly. The old Ichigo would have looked surprised, he would have been embarrassed and stuttered and answer. But the old Ichigo was no longer here. Juushiro blinked a little in surprise at his almost clinical tone of voice.

"Ahh, I see. Some other day then maybe." He said, scratching his neck.

"Maybe." Ichigo simply echoed before turning back around and walking away.

"He sure has changed a lot." Shinji commented lowly.

"It is his Zanpakuto." Kisuke told them softly.

"What do you mean?" Shunsui asked.

"Zangetsu has always allowed Ichigo to look into the hearts of his opponents. It is how Ichigo distinguishes between people who truly want to harm him and those who at their heart are not fighting him with malicious intent. The Final Getsuga Tensho, called Mugetsu, it allows the caster to become one with his Zanpakuto. Ichigos soul right now is still trying to detangle itself form that of his Zanpakuto. As a result, he takes over some of it's characteristics." Kisuke explained, watching his student go.

"Will he turn back to normal?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know. Nobody has ever kept their powers after using Mugetsu. But it is my best guess that Ichigo and Zangetsu will split into two separate beings again. But the process could be extremely painful. It is like splitting your own soul apart." Kisuke said, ideas forming in his head.

"Hmm…" Shunsui made a sound in the back of his throat. "Let's keep an eye out for our little strawberry then." He told them, grinning a little. The others nodded their consent as they set off into the direction of their home.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 9 is already in the making.

As always thank you for your Reviews and Support! You are the best!

~ Sal


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo was bored. Classes were…a drag at best. It didn't feel much different than high school Only…only that in high school he had friends. Here in Soul Society most were too afraid to talk to him or had this silly notion of Ichigo being a hero of some kind and worshipping the floor he walked on. It annoyed him. During the first few weeks his annoyance had been relatively subdued, still thanks to Zangetsu, but as they were gradually splitting into two separate beings again Ichigos old persona came back. He was even able to hear Shiros voice again. And nothing had ever made him happier.

Ichigo pulled a face as he was pulled back into reality. He was currently sitting outside, having found a hiding spot under one of the trees and retreated there with a stack of books. But his already limited peace seemed to take another beating as he saw a group of girls at the corner of the building pointing in his direction and whispering, giggling among themselves.

"Why not have a little fun once in a while, ehh? King?" Shiros familiar dual voice spoke up in the back of his mind.

Ichigo gave the mental equivalent of a quirked eyebrow as he prompted his hollow to elaborate. As he listened he could feel the smile on his face stretch slowly. He got up from his position on the grass and collected his books, tucking them away under his arm securely.

Within the blink of an eye he vanished from his spot and reappeared in from of the girls. Some of them shrieked in surprise but calmed down quickly as Ichigo put on a smile he normally reserved for his sisters alone. One that spoke of kindness and love. He was aware what sort of effect it normally had on Yuzu, she turned to butter in his hands. And apparently it worked. The girls were wearing various degrees of blushed now as he looked down at them.

"I am sorry, dear miss." He directed his attention towards one of the girls, she had stood out to him as something like the leader. "But it would help me if you and your lovely friends could carry a message to any other person who sees the need of seeking me out. You see, mademoiselle, my private time is precious and small, I find myself hardly having the time of day to finish my books. While your presence is greatly appreciated and only adds to the lovely scenery, I cannot help but be distracted by such beauty. Would you please carry my request on to the others?" He asked.

On the inside he heard Shiro cackling as he watched her grow redder and redder with each word he spoke. Nothing but a sputtering mess now she nodded her consent. Going down for the killing blow Ichigo lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you." He breathed, adding another smile and turning away. There was no doubt in his mind that Shiro was a bad influence on him.

"That was really mean, Ichigo." Ichigo heard a voice to his left. He turned and found Shinji and Kisuke grinning at him. Ichigo shrugged.

"If it gets them to leave me alone I'll do about anything." Ichigo simply said.

"That bad, huh?" Kisuke asked him. Instead of answering Ichigo simply threw him a long look. "Ahh, I see."

"Really, you're the only guy I know who would not take advantage of this." Shinji told him, looking at Ichigo with almost disappointment.

"Advantage of what? I want nothing of these girls." Ichigo told him.

"Yeah, but why not? I swear you're such a prude." Shinji told him, poking his side.

"This has nothing to do with being a prude and everything to do with me not wanting to have anything to do with people I hardly know and are happy to believe in the fairy tail version of me they have conjured up in their heads, without any drive to actually get to know me. No thanks really, I can do without such people in my life." Ichigo said, some of his frustration seeping out.

"Waah, someone's pissed." Shinji said, grin stretching. It was good to have the old Ichigo back, even if he wasn't 100 percent there yet. Because the move he just pulled was about as un-Ichigoish as it got. Ichigo seemed to contemplate something for a few seconds.

"You up for a spar?" He asked finally, looking at Shinji.

"Sparring? Against you? While you still have your god-mode switched on? Do I look suicidal?" Shinji asked him back, shaking his head quickly. "Go ask Kenpachi or someone equally insane." He added.

"Can't leave the grounds." Ichigo reminded him patiently. "And Kenpachi is banned because he scares off the first years."

"I'll have a word with the Soutaichou, having your movements restricted like that sucks. Maybe we can get him to allow you to visit a few of the Divisions." Shinji said, frowning in thought.

"Really?" Ichigo asked. Eyes bright as he looked at Shinji. The whole academy was on his heels and all over him, he was already savoring this taste of a normal conversation, but being able to leave would allow him to flee from his fan club more often.

Shinji saw the hope shining in Ichigos eyes and knew that he had to get Shunsui and Juushrio to persuade the old man into letting Ichigo leave a few times. From what he had heard Ichigo spent most of his time in the library. It was one of the places with the strictest rules for being quite and letting other people have their peace, so it really wasn't that surprising. Still he had heard someone say that he virtually spent all of his time outside of class in the library and if the stack of books he was carrying with him was anything to go by the rumors were nothing but true.

Taking an interest in them Shinji tilted his head and read the first title on the book. 'Soul Society: An advanced guide through Laws and Regulations.' He blinked and reread the title.

"Why the hell are you reading a book on law of all things?" Shinji asked eyebrow quirked. Kisuke looked surprised before also taking a closer look at the book.

"Ahh uhm…" Ichigo stammered a little.

"Yes?" Kisuke asked, dragging out the 'e'.

"I-I'm reading every book in the library." Ichigo told them softly.

"Every?!" Shinji yelled back. "Why the hell would you want to do such a thing?"

"Uhm…it was actually one of my goals before I wanted to finish high school…but well I ended up here, so I got to start anew." Ichigo told them.

"Y-You're a bookworm." Shinji said, shock written all over his face. "Ohh my god, why didn't I see it before? A prude down to a T. Of course, you would be a bookworm too." Still mumbling to himself Shinji shook his head. Ichigo simply blushed and clutched his books to his chest.

"There is nothing wrong with liking book." He said, glaring at Shinji.

"Of course, there isn't." Kiuske quickly intervened. "Well we'll see you around Ichigo. And don't worry we'll get Juushiro and Shunsui to talk to the Soutaichou." With that he pulled Shinji away and they vanished out of Ichigos sight.

* * *

"Soo, you want us to talk to Yama-jii?" Shunsui asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. Shinji nodded.

"The kid had picked up raiding the library for heavens sake! We need to get him help!" Kisuke shook his head at Shinjis antics.

"I'm sure Yama-jii will say yes. He seems to have a soft spot for Ichigo." Juushiro said, smile as kind as always. He quickly conjured up a hell butterfly and repeated their request to the Soutaichou. Sending it off into the dim light of the late afternoon. Shinji pecked his cheek. "Thank ya, Juu-chan." He said nuzzling his face into Juushiros neck.

Kisuke watched them with a smile. It was a wonder that they had not drifted apart, all these years of waiting for the right moment, the right time. And worrying that their lovers might no longer want them back. Even Kisuke couldn't have planned for it to go this seamlessly. It was almost as if the last 100 years never happened. Kyoraku looked over at Kisuke and saw him smile at Ukitake and Shinji. With a grin he pulled him over and started littering his neck with kisses and soft bites.

"W-What's with you all of a sudden?" Kisuke panted as he moved his head to let Shunsui have better access.

"Hmm? Ohh you just looked a little jealous there. Can't have that can we?" Shunsui mumbled continuing to turn Kisuke into a sputtering mess. Yes, it truly was like the last 100 years never happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you liked it. :) It will probably be a slow burn from here on out since I don't really like the idea of making Shinji and Kisuke have a crush on Ichigo right from the start...I still can't believe I am actually writing this...Please tell me what you think...I worry a lot XD

~ Sal


End file.
